


I KNOW

by PekoPeko



Category: Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Speedy and his pretty bird</p>
    </blockquote>





	I KNOW

**Author's Note:**

> Speedy and his pretty bird

 

 

 

อุณหภูมิอุ่น ๆ ของน้ำที่ไหลชโลมร่างทำให้รู้สึกดีอยู่ไม่น้อย โดยเฉพาะเมื่อต้องทำงานกลางสายฝนเย็นเยียบของเดือนธันวาคม  
สวมบทบาทเป็นซานต้าคลอสในฮู้ดสีแดง แจกจ่ายกระสุนและความตายเป็นของขวัญ

เด็กหนุ่มปล่อยให้สายน้ำไหลผ่านตัว ขณะที่ก้มหน้าลงมองมือที่เต็มไปด้วยเลือด เห็นภาพซ้อนของฝ่ามือที่เคยบางกว่านี้แต่เต็มไปด้วยเลือดเช่นกัน

ไม่ใช่เลือดของศัตรูอย่างในตอนนี้ แต่เป็นเลือดของตัวเขาเอง

เจสันไม่เคยลืมอดีตแม้เพียงเศษเสี้ยว ทั้งสัมผัสจากฝ่ามืออันอบอุ่น ความเจ็บปวดตอนถูกชะแลงฟาด หรือกระทั่งความสิ้นหวังขณะตะเกียดตะกายขึ้นมาจากหลุมที่มืดสนิท

ความตายทำให้เขาบิดเบี้ยว  
และการคืนชีพที่ไม่ได้ส่งผลดีไปมากกว่ากันนัก

เขาผิดเพี้ยนเกินกว่าจะกลับไปเป็นคนเดิมได้อีก

ไม่มีหน้าจะกลับไปหาแบทแมน  
ไม่มีหน้าจะไปเจอไนท์วิงก์หรือทำความรู้จักกับโรบิ้นคนใหม่  
แม้แต่จะกลับไปทักทายอัลเฟรดเขาก็ยังไม่กล้า

เจสัน ทอดด์ _ตาย_ ไปแล้ว

และบ้าน ไม่ยินดีต้อนรับฆาตกรอย่าง _เรดฮู้ด_

“เหม่ออะไรอยู่หรอ”

เขาหลุดออกจากภวังค์ ตวัดสายตามองผู้มาใหม่อย่างไม่ต้อนรับ

“เฮ้ ฉันก็ไปตากฝนมาเหมือนกันนะ ถึงจะไม่ใช่เพราะหนีไปรับงานคนเดียวเหมือนใครบางคนก็เถอะ” รอย ฮาร์เปอร์ทำหน้างอเมื่อถูกสายตาดุ ๆ จ้องใส่ แต่ก็ไม่ได้มีท่าทีเกรงกลัวอะไร เจสันเขยิบตัวหลบจากระยะฝักบัว หันหลังให้แล้วเริ่มสระผม อาร์เซนอลขยับเข้ามาแทนที่เขา ล้างตัวอย่างรวดเร็วเพื่อเปลี่ยนให้เขาล้างผมให้เสร็จตอนที่เจ้าตัวออกมาถูสบู่  
เจสันกำลังจะผละออกมาหลังจากล้างผมให้อีกฝ่ายมาล้างตัวในตอนที่รอยเข้ามาสวมกอดเขาจากด้านหลัง

“คิดอะไรอยู่ เล่าได้ไหม”

“ไม่”

“ไม่ได้คิด หรือคิดแต่ไม่เล่า”

“แล้วแต่จะคิด”

สันจมูกโด่งซุกไซร้ที่ซอกคออย่างออดอ้อน ริมฝีปากแนบลงที่ข้างแก้ม ตามมาติด ๆ คือฝ่ามือหนาที่เชยคางให้เขาหันมารับจูบเอาแต่ใจ อุณหภูมิผิวกายของคนที่แนบชิดชวนให้เผลอไผลไปกับสัมผัสที่ได้รับ เขาหันไปจูบตอบพลางตวัดแขนโอบรอบคออีกฝ่าย รอยผละออกมาก่อนที่ทั้งคู่จะขาดอากาศ หน้าผากของพวกเขาแตะกันเหมือนตอนที่เจ้าตัวขอเขาคบ เหมือนกับทุกครั้งที่จะพูดอะไรสำคัญกับเขา

“ฉันไม่ชอบนายเวลาเป็นแบบนี้เลย”

“ฉันรู้”

“มันรู้สึกแย่มากนะเวลาที่ช่วยอะไรไม่ได้”

“ฉันรู้”

“เดี๋ยวจะออกไปทำอะไรให้กิน รีบตามมาล่ะ”

“อืม”

รอยจูบหน้าผากคนรักเบา ๆ ก่อนผละออกไป เจสันมองตามอีกฝ่ายอย่างชั่งใจแล้วตัดสินใจเรียกในวินาทีสุดท้าย

“Hey, Speedy”

“Yes ?”

“I love you, You know ?”

“I know, Jaybird…I know”

 

 

 

 


End file.
